


Scythes can heal broken hearts too

by Alecvm



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Enemies to Friends, F/M, before maka and soul become partners!!, friends to lovers kinda, kind of angtsy, maka hatred to her father, so this is the beginning of their school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecvm/pseuds/Alecvm
Summary: Maka Albarn hated everything about her dad. She hated how he cheated on her mom. She hated how he kept on playing with other girls. She hated how he was a weapon. She hated how strong he was. She hated the scythe. So when she met Soul she couldn't but help to hate him. So she tried her best to stay away from him but he had another plan.





	Scythes can heal broken hearts too

I  woke up stretching before looking over at my clock seeing that there were only about ten minutes before it would actually ring. Really, I could get ten more minutes of sleep but I didn't want dad to wake up anytime soon so I quickly turned it off. Silently I continued to change and make sure I had everything packed and ready for my big day. My first day at Death Weapon Meister Academy. Finally, the day where I wouldn't have to come back to my father. It was a wonderful thought but also there was a little bit of guilt in the back of my mind. But there was no way I was going to change my mind now. So I tiptoed out to the kitchen hoping to get myself a small breakfast before scrambling. Of course, something bad has to happen to me once as my dad walked in turning on the lights. 

"Maka? Why are you already awake?" He asked rubbing his eyes. 

"I'm leaving today for DWMA. Don't you remember?" I snapped already feeling annoyed. "Or did you already forget since you were out drinking again." 

I could feel the blood run up to my face as I forced my tears back. I was used to this though. A dad always forgetting everything about his oh so lovely daughter and always going out to get drunk. And I was not going to let him ruin this day any longer so I quickly grabbed my toast and ran out grabbing my bags letting the door slam behind me. I flinched at the loud bang as I would feel the guilt trying to climb its way up again before I forced it back down thinking of all the bad things my so-called dad did. I will be my own person soon. I will be on my own but that was nothing new. And I was not going to let this shitty morning ruin the rest of my day. 

The walk at first seemed pretty good. It was still rather early so nobody else was really awake and so it was a peaceful walk and then, of course, all the bad things just started to pile up. First of all, the roads were extremely bumpy and not a very comfortable path to walk down while dragging a suitcase behind me. So, of course, I almost tripped several times and got close to breaking my suitcase out of frustration. Oh but the worse was just about to come. Cause just like that a flash of white appeared out of nowhere almost knocking into me. I screamed or really tried as a hand covered my mouth as I pushed into an alleyway. When I was able to see my captor I saw a boy around my age with snow-white hair and piercing red eyes with this stupid little grin that I wanted to just punch right off of him. Except I didn't since it actually seemed as if he was being chased by someone or a group of people as there were small scars and bruises all over his body. Well mostly on his face and rips on his jacket. 

I gathered up my courage as I tried talking through his hand. "Uhm. Can you take your hand off my mouth now?" 

The boy actually seemed to have forgotten me as he slightly jumped at my voice before looking over at me. "Oh, sorry about that. Please stay quiet though." 

Finally, he took his hand off and I took a big breath being able to actually breathe. "Thank you," I whispered. 

He just kinda nodded back to me already forgetting that I was there as he peered over the wall into the streets. It was becoming the time for people to start waking up as i could hear the sun laughing up in the sky.

"Hey, uh can I please leave? I kinda don't want to be late to my first today at school," I said poking at the boy who was still keeping me captive. 

Really, this day is supposed to be my day and so I was not going to let this boy ruin anything. So when he didn't answer me, in the end, I just pushed past him ignoring him as he yelled at me. I mean like what is so dangerous? When I got into the streets I looked around seeing nothing which really got me heated as this boy had just wasted my time for nothing. 

"Hey! Goddamn, it get back!" I could hear the boy yell at me. 

At that point, I was angry and snapped as I turned around again to yell back. "I'm sorry but I have school to go to and I am not here to 'play' with you. Go find your mom or other friends to play hide and seek!" 

Suddenly the boy's eyes opened wide looking at something over my shoulder making me quickly turn not wanting to be jumped by one of his friends but it was much worse than that. There was a monster. It had millions of eyes all cornered down on me its arms ready to strike as it loomed over me. 

"Get back!" The boy yelled snapping me out of fear.

I quickly jumped back knocking into the boy as we both fell to the ground into the alley making us better targets. I could hear him mumble something about 'stupid girl' but I didn't have time to get angry at him as the monster was already advancing on us. 

"Grap my arm!" The boy said as he held out his hand to me. I stuttered at first not really knowing what to say at this but he continued to cut me off again yelling. "Hurry! If we want to get out of this mess you are going to have to trust me." 

Closing my eyes I whispered my goodbyes before grabbing his arm as a flash of white appeared where he once was. And just like that, I was holding a damn scythe in my hand. The one weapon that I promised myself that I would never hold. Except I couldn't get angrier as the monster finally striked as its arm reaching out towards me. Out of instinct, I swung the scythe closing my eyes hoping that I would be able to hit it. Luckily, it seemed that I did as I could hear the monster screamed in pain. I slowly opened my eyes again seeing that the monster was backing away again eyeing up the weapon that was in my hand and then up to me. 

_"You gotta kill it!"_

Screaming I practically almost dropped the weapon as I heard the familiar voice of the boy practically coming out of the scythe. _"Hey! Calm down will you? It's obvious that you are a meister and so you are going to need a weapon to be able to kill this guy. So don't you dare drop me."_

_"Anyway, I'm not that strong and its obvious that you are a beginner so you just gotta distract him so we can get out. In no way can we kill this ourselves so we just gotta run."_

Not like I could really answer back to him as I didn't really know how he could talk through a scythe I followed along hoping for the best. I followed his directions swinging the weapon left and right jumping around the monster before finally I was the one in the street and the monster in the alley. And so I just started running not really wanting to see what it would do next. At that point, I didn't even know where I was trying to go as I blindly ran through the streets the scythe still in my hand still yelling at me telling me to run. It wasn't until I stopped that I realized where I had led the monster too. My house. It was an instinct still to go to my dad whenever something bad was happening to me. But I didn't have any time to yell at myself as I could see the monster pop around the corner catching sight of me again. 

 _"What the hell are you doing?"_ I could hear the boy yell at me but ignored him as I slammed open the door knowing that in no way was my Dad out of the house yet. 

Running in I saw him slouched on the couch his head in his hand's, eyes tired as he looked up at me. "Maka?" 

I wanted to scream at him telling him that I was not back for his sake. Except I didn't as the monster finally caught up to me. And just like that, he snapped out of it. Just like that the next thing I saw was my dad pushing me behind him. I felt like a little kid again. My big strong dad protecting me from the monsters that I had made up in my head but this time it was real life. I could feel the boy change back into his human form as I was now gripping his hand tight not caring that this was a stranger that I had just met today. I didn't care that I hated the man in front of me. All I cared was that everyone would be safe and that my dad would be able to be a hero again. The fight was a blur. I saw him change his arm into his scythe as he fought by himself slashing forward and jumping back.  It was a much quicker fight as there were just a few quick slashes before suddenly the monster finally exploded only leaving a small red soul behind. 

"Maka are you okay?" Dad said as he walked towards to the soul, eating it. 

"Yeah," I said still kind of in shock still. 

I heard a small groan beside me seeing that I was still gripping the poor boy's hand. Quickly I let him go muttering sorry hoping that my dad wouldn't notice that he was here. Of course, though his fighting side turned off as he turned back around wailing as he hugged me tightly. 

"Oh, my poor baby! Are you okay sweetie? Did you get hurt?" He asked checking me to make sure I didn't have any cuts or serious injuries. 

I could hear the boy snicker at me as my dad flustered over me except his laughing was stopped short as my Dad finally noticed him. Letting me go he picked up the poor boy by his collar glaring at him in the eyes. 

"And who the hell do you think you are? Did you hurt my poor Maka? You better not be her boyfriend you punk," He growled. 

"No, I actually helped your poor Maka over there. If I wasn't there for her she would have probably died just so you know. Also, I'm not her boyfriend. And my name is Soul, not punk," He said pushing my dad off before flopping back to the ground. "Anyway, I should hurry and get to school. And Maka right? You are going to DWMA too right? I can help you out walking to there." 

I was about to open my mouth to say yes but then realized that I left my bag in the alleyway. It seemed that Soul also noticed that he had lost his bag as he started cursing under his breath. "Well, I guess I could go with if you want to stop by the alleyway again." 

"Maka you are not going with this boy," My dad said interjecting into the conversation. He was practically bristling like a cat as he glared over at Soul. 

"Dad, Soul literally saved my life. If he wanted to hurt me in any way he would have just left me to die," I shot right back. 

Before he could complain anymore though I grabbed Soul's hand before running out of the house dragging him behind me. Really I was just hoping that nobody would have taken our bags yet even though are chances were really slim. Luckily though my bag was still hidden away leaning up against the wall untouched. Soul luckily also had found his stuff but it was farther away as he had dropped it right when he saw the monster. 

"Everything alright?" I asked peering over at him as he checked everything. 

Soul did a quick check of his bag before nodding. "Yep, luckily nobody seemed to have wanted to touch it. Anyway we should start going. Its probably going to be a long walk." 

Nodding I followed him as we weaved through the town this time much more cautious as we both scanned every street before walking not wanting to get into any other fights. For some reason I really did feel safe with Soul but in the back of my mind there was a voice telling me that in no way can I trust a scythe like him. But for now I pushed that thought back wanting to just enjoy the walk. 


End file.
